1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-198596 (JP 2008-198596 A) discloses a configuration in which a first positive electrode mixture layer and a second positive electrode mixture layer are formed on a positive electrode current collector in this order, the first positive electrode mixture layer includes a lithium composite oxide having a layered crystal structure, and the second positive electrode mixture layer includes a lithium composite oxide having a spinel-type crystal structure or an olivine-type crystal structure. This document describes that, since the second positive electrode mixture layer is in direct contact with a nonaqueous electrolyte, safety during overcharge is improved.